


Off Course!

by TheKopp3Katt



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Not sure if completely NonCon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKopp3Katt/pseuds/TheKopp3Katt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective 'Smith is hating his life and a certain feline is going to take advantage of the situation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Course!

**Author's Note:**

> This was copied directly from my account on FF.net
> 
> Author's Note
> 
> A few things are left undescribed intentionally for reader interpretation. (Also I'm lazy.)
> 
> This story is probably a mess, I might have to go through it and edit some stuff.

 

Me-mow, an assassin who's widely known across Ooo as the most bloodthirsty of them all. Reports of mysterious deaths from across the land have been reported, every victim either died from fatal slashes to their jugular or were swiftly dispatched by her poison. No doubt it was her doing, in every instance a death like one of those would occur, there would be a carving of a cat's paw with a heart in the center near or on the victim's body.

Lucky for me I was given her case...

A name and a gender was all our undercover informant could relay back to us before their untimely demise, poor kid's family happen to be back in town the same week, but we know the risks of our job.

Pssh, they expected me to take that information and lead an effective case? I thought they were joking when I was approached with the case, they weren't.

Through the time I worked on the case I was able to get a description, I'm no Chaucer so bear with me here, if I am able to recall she's about one foot tall with alternating horizontal stripes of light beige to a lesser light beige of fur from the tops of her ears down to her heals, a fairly slender build with curves in the right areas but by no means five-star model material, pink sclera and irides with slit black pupils, she keeps a vial of crimson substance and syringe upon her upper torso held by a small black leather strap, across her chest she uses bandages for clothing, though her breasts are nearly nonexistent, with a leather strap diagonally over it donning a pendant engraved with the letter A over the middle of her chest, a black leather belt with the middle placed belt buckle being a smaller version of her face made out of gold, to her lower side hangs small pouch to hold her knife, with more bandages wrapped around her wrists, ankles, and forehead. I presume there are holes which are what allow her ears to poke freely. Thank Glob that her fur covers her lower naughty-bits and it seems that the syringe has a plastic covering over the needle.

I actually waltzed right in on her during a "mission" or whatever the assassins call it, regardless, she stared at me and I her in disbelief. I was so close... but it wouldn't be the last close call we've had.

Why she let me live is beyond me but I'd guess it was to make me take part in her sick "game," that had to be it, because ever since then she's been playing the shit out of me. Purposely leaving clues for me to bring back which were never enough to move the case forward or on many occasions leave me empty handed, man oh man did that make the higher-ups pissed. Each failure after another gave my bosses the impression as if I weren't capable of handling this mission even to the point of there being talks of dropping me from it. I can't let that happen.

In the end I did, however...

I've been against tougher opponents in my past. Closed so many cases I've been called one of the best around the station. She's too cunning, too agile, too... everything I'm not. I can't keep up, she slows down just for me to catch up like some wheezing out of breath fat fuck and then right when I'm so close to ending this infernal case she just leaves me in the dust every time! I'm through with her game! Whenever we meet it's always with the taunting and teasing, the touching, the fighting if you can even call it that, no doubt she could've already killed me by this point but yet she always lets me out with a beaten body and an even more beaten spirit.

Big boss got tired. Big boss dropped me from the case. I didn't even put up a fight, pathetic right?

Yeah I've had success with my more recent cases but Me-mow's still bugs me even to this day, the only case I can't close! I am Agent Olinsmith, one of the many miniature humanoids that inhibit Ooo, and recently I've been mulling over my failed case. Sipping from my warm tea to the left of me on my work desk I put the small cup back and take a few more idle spins in my wheeled chair. The Hero of Ooo was said to have bested Me-mow with his magical canine companion but with those two being hounded with requests from the Bubblegum Princess and other royalty they never have time for our problems. I don't think they realise how deadly Me-mow has become as of late.

Well... not that they NEVER help, just RARELY.

My thoughts were interrupted with the creak from my windows in the room out from my home office. Stopping my chair I leave the room into the main living space of my house looking at my opened window a gust of wind blows across the room rattling a few sheets about. The fragrance of spring flowers swimming around. Going for the window to close I black out.

...

Knew I should have been a little more cautious. Looking around after I awake doesn't help much as I've been blindfolded by my attacker, besides there doesn't seem to be a source of light anywhere since I can't see through the thin fabric on my face. Turns out I'm tied down to a mattress which I promptly found out after trying to sit up from my laying position, both my wrists and ankles tied to the edge of said mattress, so in turn I take a huge gamble and asks if anyone is near.

"So you're finally up?" The blindfold is taken from my eyes making me blink a few times to adjust my eyes to the darkness. Looking around I notice to my right a glowing pair of pink eyes.

Just. My. Luck.

Looking in her general direction I start, "W-What is it that you want?" Surely my time has come and she's here to assassinate me, "Here for a victory gloat before ya do me in?"

The pair of eyes blink, "Do you in? Whatever do you mean?" she gives her playful retort as she slowly moves closer to me. "You're not a dead man," she whispers, "Yet."

Keep you're cool, stop shaking, think of ways to escape, I bombarded myself with thoughts similar to those to keep my cool. I can't be flippin' out scared in the presence of an enemy. "So," I begin again, "What are you here for?"

Her tail slides softly up and down my chest, wait second, where are my clothes!? "You stripped me!" I yell credulously.

She slyly replies ,"Nothing I haven't seen before Detective." Oook what!?

"Wouldn't be the first time I've stopped by here," the tip of her tail begins swirling across both my nipples in turn making me squirm in place, "How about you put a REAL lock on your windows, hmm?".

Great.

"Why only now are you showing yourself to me?" If she's going to sexually torture me and then kill me I at least want to know what's the occasion, man my life rocks... and sucks. Sucks more than rocks though. Ok I might be exaggerating on the kill part.

Her tail lifts from my hard buds, she doesn't answer right away so I guess she's contemplating on whether she should tell me or not. "Well," she starts by leaning on me with both her hands flatly on my chest. She rubs my nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, brushing the inside of my thighs with her tail in a most sensual manner. "Simply put, I need your help 'Smith." She stares me directly in the eyes.

My help?

She leans forward, flattens her hands against my chest again but this time lets her hands wander about my upper frame, staring directly into my eyes and kisses me! Nothing fancy however, just a small peck. With all her teasing it doesn't take me all that long to fully awaken down below which I assume she's noticed as well because she promptly wraps her tail around my member, not too tightly. Oh my Glob, can't believe I haven't noticed earlier! Her entire body is flushed with warmth, which can only mean...

Involuntarrily I let loose a chuckle, "Oooooohhhh OK, I see your problem. You came and kidnapped me just so I could help you with your seasona-" "Yeah yeah, I'd rather we hurry up and not take an eternity explaining. I know how much you LOVE to talk 'Smith!" she interrupts.

"Well it's not like I can stop you," I tell her, I mean what could I do? Besides by now I honestly don't want her to stop, not gonna lie and say I've never dreamed about being in a situation similar to this with her, this guilty pleasure of mine. I want this, she does too.

She nods to my statement and moves her head down to my neck, blowing puffs of her hot breath against me. Her tail slowly strokes me below while she brings her rough tongue to lick about my neck, occasionally she'll put her mouth my neck and alternate between giving me small bites or sucking. Her hands were far from idle, one running through my hair while another explores my lower region. Every now and again she'll bring her mouth to mine to share a kiss before working on my neck again, her tail still stroking ever so softly but now letting what free tail she has left to move lower from my member and rub against my balls.

Moaning out to her ministrations only egg her on to continue with renown vigor.

Soon enough she pulls back from and holds my penis within her warm hand, "Is this it?"

Is this it? Wait a fucking second!

"Woah woah woah!" How she gonna dis me like that! "What do you mea-"

"Don't get too stressed out boy, just thought... Doesn't matter. It's still..." Her hands strokes me as she trails off with her sentence. Within a few seconds her eyes lower and disappear within the darkness, I look down as much as I can to see where she's gone only to have my answer but her mouth taking in my head below. She slowly pumps my lower shaft while sucking the head, using her tongue to tease and toy with my tip. Surprisingly her tongue doesn't hurt! Eventually she picks up the pace and begins to bob her head with her fellatio, I assume she's pleasuring herself below since a few moans escape around my cock at times while she's sucking. With a feeling as great as her mouth around me I can't help but mindlessly give small humps of my hips towards her mouth, she takes this as a sign to take more of me into her mouth.

Once Me-mow feels I've been lubricated well enough she pulls back and gets up only to crawl over my outstretched body and straddle me. Leaning down she brings her lips to mine and we kiss, letting our tongues take part of a vigorous dance of dominance. She won, not that I cared, I let her tongue freely explore my mouth and play with my on tongue. Involuntarily I begin to grind my hips against hers, sliding my already saliva-soaked member against her hot flooding snatch. During our kiss we moan into each others mouths as we grind each other. Soon enough she raises her waist, using her hands to lay either side of my head for support, to bring her love tunnel to hover over my sexual gratitude. For a brief moment we stare into each other, no words are needed, we know what we want. Bringing her lower body down we finally become connected, my hot throbbing beacon surrounded by her deep fiery depths. "N-not a virgin, huh?" I state to her breathlessly.

Looking away, I can only guess she's blushing, she replies, "Sometimes... I think of you."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Oh j-just shut up 'Smith and let's finish this..."

Her voice betrays her, I can tell she wants this to last. I do to.

We begin slow, our moans barely audible , just soft enough for only us to hear. Although I doubt anyone else is around.

We carry on our unified love dance and let our lusts whisk the night's long hours by, soon we begin to rock the mattress underneath us to point it almost seems as if its creaks are begging us to stop. Not anytime soon we won't.

...

Disregard that, our actions lose their rhythm as we focus on our releases, our frantic fornication brings about our ever creeping orgasms. She's first to finish, I can brag about this later, and her sporadic contractions drive to my own finish within her. In the midst of our high an acute pain registers across my chest. Breathless she lays on me and I embrace her. Me-Mow traces her claws on the newly made marks she's given me. "You're mine now." She whispers into my ear. "And yours only." I pant back.


End file.
